


10/11

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	10/11

10

佐助进入浴室打算冲个澡，对鸣人产生的那些念头或许会随着哗哗的水流一起冲走，然而并不，冲澡时，他的脑子里犹如播放旧电影，从小到大，他见过的每一次鸣人裸（咯咯）体时的模样都清晰的闪过一遍，然后定格在最近一次看到的裸（咯咯）体上，静止成一幅图片，由远及近，图片被慢慢放大，从一整个裸（咯咯）体局部到身体上的细节，最后的特写镜头落在鸣人的足部。

 

随后他看见自己进入到自己的脑子里，他拥抱住这具裸（咯咯）体，由上至下地抚摸，鸣人在他的爱（咯咯）抚下没了神志，闭着眼睛，嘴里咿咿呀呀地呻吟，双手一会推搡他一会搂住他，一条腿勾着他的腰，另一条腿抵在他的胸口，脚心紧紧贴着他胸口的皮肤。

“操。”

脑子里的意（HX）YIN让佐助烦躁地爆了句粗口，他迟疑了几秒随即一把握住自己的阴（咯咯）JING，欲望犹如野兽，吞噬人类的理智是轻而易举的事情。

 

佐助放任脑子里的意（咯咯）YIN继续下去，他握住贴在自己胸口的脚，低头亲吻舔舐，让每一个趾缝间都沾染上亮晶晶的唾液，然后他用力地吮住一根脚趾，嘴唇紧紧抿着，恨不得将这根趾头硬生生的从脚掌上拔起。

 

见鸣人被他弄得疼地直哼哼，他更加兴奋了，手上撸动的速度越来越快。

 

“哥哥。”

 

佐助不理会鸣人，继续狠狠地蹂躏手中这只美丽的纤足。

 

“哥哥！”

 

意（HX）YIN戛然而止，佐助关上花洒，他察觉到呼唤声不是来自脑子里的鸣人，而是从浴室外传来的。

 

“干嘛？”

“哥哥，你怎么洗澡洗这么久？”

“我洗澡时间的长短关你什么事？”

“我有东西要给你。”

“你等我洗完再给我不行吗？”

“我怕等下又忘了，哥哥，我能进来吗？”

“滚！”

 

浴室外响起单脚在地板上跳动的咚咚声，声音渐渐远去后，佐助重新打开花洒，被鸣人这么一番打搅，意（咯咯）YIN是没法继续了，低头看了看胯间耷拉着脑袋的阴（咯咯）JING，可怜它还没爽到就软了。

 

鸣人所说的东西是两封信封，佐助一下明白了信封里装的是什么，直接将信封丢进垃圾桶，“你真无聊，还代收这个。”

 

“你怎么看也不看就丢了。”鸣人忙把垃圾桶里的信封捡起来。

 

“这种东西没什么好看的。”

 

“你不看，我帮你看。”鸣人自顾自地撕开信封，展开粉色的信纸，指着第一张，“这张是隔壁班的一个OMEGA男生的。”又指向另一张，“这张是我们班春野樱同学的，她是BETA。”

 

“哦。”鸣人口中的两个爱慕者佐助都不认识，他也没兴趣认识，随便应和一下鸣人，继续躺在床上看书。

 

鸣人拿起其中一封，大略地看了一遍，清了清嗓子，情绪饱满地朗诵起来，“宇智波同学，我是初一（7）班的春野樱，雨在下，风在刮，有人在为你牵挂：有人哭，有人笑，有人为你睡不着觉。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...”鸣人笑趴在佐助身上，举着手里的信纸往佐助眼前塞，“哥哥你看一看嘛，笑死我了。”

 

佐助夺过眼前的信纸，一把推开鸣人，再将信纸丢到他身上，“你自己看去，烦死了。”

 

“切。”鸣人揣着两张信纸，惺惺地呆在一旁‘品读’起来。他的两条腿挂在床边，脚丫一晃一晃。

 

佐助的余光将这画面尽收眼底，他的心跟着鸣人的脚丫一起一晃一晃。

 

夜晚，入睡前，佐助抱着平板打开网页，输入“足（HX）控正常吗？”，网页上一下显示出各种类似的问答，答案出奇的一致，“足控与大多数XING癖好相同，属于正常现象”。

 

这让佐助松了一口气，同时，网络上其他数以千万的足（HX）控爱好者让他心里宽慰了不少，原来有这么多的足（HX）控啊。网页下方的相关推荐里还有别的各种各样的控，让他大开了一番眼界。

 

接着，他又在网页栏中输入“足（HX）控”，立刻一双双脚出现在网页上，佐助大致翻了一遍，觉得这些脚都没鸣人的好看，要么是脚部线条的弧度和形状不如鸣人，要么是肤色太白，不像鸣人蜜粉色的皮肤，稍深的肤色将脚部的线条衬托得分明又深刻。总之最后佐助得出结论，只有鸣人的脚是完美的。

 

删除掉网页浏览痕迹，佐助又打开手机建了一个新的相册，给它上了一个密码，他盯着手机屏幕寻思着些什么，片刻后，把手机塞到枕头底下，翻了个身开始睡觉。


End file.
